The Girl With the Bow in Her Hair
by crazybooklover99
Summary: Annabeth was a perfectly happy girl, and then she met Percy Jackson. A shy, handsome, guy with messy raven hair and emerald eyes. He's drafted for war and about to leave. Annabeth can't like Percy, right? He's going to war, and it's very hard to have feelings for a person who might lose their life. Or is it? Read and find out! Based off the Dixie Chicks song Travelin' Soldier.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N~This is a fanfic based off of Dixie Chicks' song Travelin' Soldier. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: The song belongs to Dixie Chicks and the characters belong to Rick Rioden**

**Two days past eighteen**  
**He was waitin' for the bus in his army greens **  
**Sat down in a booth in a cafe there **  
**Gave his order to the girl with a bow in her hair**

**Percy POV**

It's hard to believe I turned eight teen two days ago. The military has been picking up boys left and right. As soon as we're the proper age we're sent away to war against our own will. It wouldn't be so bad if I was a marine but you must have special training and our country doesn't have the time and resources to train us. Pretty much they give a gun say good luck and let us struggle to defend ourselves. I don't want to leave this small town or my mom. She's the only family I've got and I know how heart broken she is. That's part of the reason I'm sitting here waiting for a bus that's hours away. I would be spending it with my mom but her tears are too much. I couldn't take it.

Sitting on this bench, I see a café across the street. Through the window I see the familiar waitress with curly blonde hair and a bow. I never had the courage to tell her she was beautiful. She doesn't even know me.

"I should go talk to her.", the thought comes out of nowhere, shocking me. She wouldn't know who I am. I don't do football (I'm much more of a swim team kinda guy), I'm not scholarly, I'm just the guy that defend kids who are bullied.

"You're going off to war you have nothing to lose!" the voice in my head screamed.

I knew it was right so I stood up and hauled my pack over my shoulder and started to make my way over to the local cafe.

I found an open booth and picked up the menu. Going to war doesn't really make you hungry so I decided on a glass of orange juice.

The girl with the bow in her hair noticed me and started to walk over.

"What shall it be today?" she asked. Her voice is sweet but also very strong.

"Just a glass of orange juice" I replied

"That it?'' She says, as she scribbles down my order on her notepad. When she's done she looks up and we lock eyes. Her's stormy gray and mine sea green.

**He's a little shy so she gave him a smile  
So he said would you mind sittin' down for a while  
And talkin' to me I'm feelin' a little low  
She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go**

**Annabeth POV**

I saw a new customer walk in. He was wearing green camo.

"Drafted" I thought sadly. I finished up with the customer I was with and walked over to him. He was very attractive. Jet black hair and startling emerald eyes. He was well built and very muscular. If he wasn't going to war I might be interested in having him as a boyfriend. Having a boyfriend at war is hard. They can get injured or in extreme cases killed. Also, if another guy comes along you don't want to dump him while he's at war! That's horrible!

"What shall it be today?' I asked as I always did. But instead of sounded monotone I gave him a smile and tried to sound lively for his sake. He looked rather shy.

"Just a glass of orange juice."

"That it?" I say as I scribble down OJ on my pad of paper

"Do you mind sitting and talking with me for a while? I'm feeling a little low."

Wow I didn't expect this to happen. He's unbelievably hot and came across as shy. Unlike the hot headed jerks at my school. So I did what any girl with the right mind would do.

"I'm off in an hour and I know a place where we can go"

I go to the kitchen and return with a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you" he said gratefully. I knew he was curious about where we wowere going after my shift ,but instead of telling him, I decided to be vague. Only giving him enough details so that he would be totally in the dark.

"Meet me outside at 9:00" I say to him.

He nodded his head and I walked off. I would be lying if I said I wasn't excited for our "date" or what ever you call it.

**So they went down and they sat on the pier  
He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care  
I got no one to send a letter to  
Would you mind if I sent one back here to you**

**Percy's POV**

At exactly 9:00 I was waiting outside the rundown café. The girl with the bow in her hair comes outside. She has discarded her apron and is in simple jeans and a gray shirt with an owl painted on it.

I honestly didn't think she'd show. But she's here, that's a good start. Maybe she does know me...

_**time laspe**_

We pull up to the pier in her white pick-up truck. I love the ocean. I'm surprised that she brought me to the one place I feel myself.

We sit on the edge of the dock, slipping off our shoes and dipping our toes into the surprisingly warm water. With our shoes side-by-side I notice how colossal my bulky boots look next to her small flip-flops.

Sitting there enjoying the view I notice Annabeth, we introduced ourselves in the car ride here, looking at me curiously.

Then it hits me, if I was asked to go somewhere with someone I had only just meet I would want to know why.

I exhale deeply and begin to tell her the reason she's here next to me.

**Annabeth's POV**

He breathes out and prepares to say something. I'm surprised that I notice the small movements his lips make. I only know his name! Well, and that he's going to war.

"Restrain yourself Annabeth. You could have Luke Castilian! Captain of the football team! You just meet Percy." I order myself.

Finally he finds the words he's looking for and turns towards me. "Annabeth, I bet you have a boyfriend but I don't care" Oh gosh. .no! I can't do this! He's going to war! "I've got no one to send a letter to." he pauses, looking at me to see if I'll refuse, but honestly I'm just relieved he didn't ask me out! "Do you mind if I send one back here to you?" He sounds unsure and nervous. I want to comfort him but I don't know him well enough to hug him.

I smile, hoping it will ease his nerves. "Of course" I reply warmly. I've always wanted a pen pal I could tell everything to, this is pretty much the same. Right? And I don't have a boyfriend." I add. I think I catch him smile but I can't be sure.

He told me in the car that we had two hours before the bus came. I wanted to ask why he wasn't spending his time with his family but I didn't want to pry. Especially about something so personal.

We spend the next two hours getting to know each other. I did recognize him but it didn't hit me untill he mentioned we went to the same school. He's a senior and I was only a sophomore.

I always admired him. He often fought off bullies, it got him in trouble but he was protecting the victim not trying to harm the bully, who actually deserved it.

The more we talked the more I got to know him. He loves the ocean and swimming. He didn't tell me this but I can tell he's very kind and loyal. If this was under different circumstances I would have considered him definite boyfriend material.

Soon one hour had gone by, and I was becoming more and more attached to kind Percy. When I told him I wanted to become an architect he didn't think it was wierd and he didn't laugh when I rambled on about Greece and it's amazing architecture. He even supported my dream of building something permanent.

Slowly I began to realise, I didn't want Percy to go. It seems unfair that I only got to spend two hours with this amazing guy. He could be gone for years! Part of me wanted to ask how long he'd be gone but I held my tongue.

After some time of just talking I decided to check my watch.

"10:55" I told Percy, reading the small digital numbers on my wrist.

I swear I saw his face drop. He obviously didn't want to go to war but half of me wanted to believe he didn't want to leave me.

There's no denying it. I like Percy.

His shoulders sag and he begrudgingly slips his feet out of the water. Without drying them off he shoves them into his boots. He pushes himself up and offers his hand to me. I take it tentatively. I feel heat rise in my cheeks.

I try to avoid Percy's gaze. I don't want him to see me blush over a simple thing like grabbing his hand.

After he pulls me up, he does something surprising. He keeps holding onto my hand. I look down at our hands then back up at him. He looks nervous. His eyes are asking if it's ok. I nod and give him a small smile. His hand over mine feels so...right.

He guides us over to the driver's seat and opens my door for me. I feel the heat in my cheeks again. It's been two hours an Percy Jackson has already found his way under my skin.

He releases my hand and walks around to the passenger side. I watch him open the door and get into his seat. I takes me a moment to realise I'm staring at him instead of driving him to the bus stop. But that's not all, he's staring at me too. I blush, AGAIN. I'm starting to get really mad at myself.

I quickly find my keys and fit them into the key hole, I turn them untill the engine revs up. I try to focuse on driving but my mind keeps drifting to a handsome green eyed guy, sitting right next to me.

Shortly we reach the bench where the bus will pick him up. I park the car. We just sit there. He doesn't make any gesture to go and I don't make him. I hope the bus is late, I really do.

"Um, I guess this is goodbye." I say stupidly. I don't want it to. I honestly don't. I want to get to know this Percy. It seems incredibly unfair. I finally found a guy who is decent and he is being whisked off to war.

Remembering war, I start to search for a pen. I open the glove box on Percy's side, and snatch the last napkin from it's hiding spot in the corner. The situation would be awkward but our time was slipping fast and I didn't give it a second thought.

I scribble my address on the napkin and put the wrinkled parchment in his open hand. He looks down at the hastily written note and then we meet eyes. I feel myself slowly slipping, our bodies continue to grow nearer and nearer untill we share breaths. I can't kiss him. I can't...

But I do. I muster up the last bit of courage and close the space between us. The moment is pure bliss. I can honestly say it's my first kiss. Suddenly the moment's over and I'm abruptly brought back to reality. I pull away slightly and sigh. Percy looks confused. I want to explain myself but I can seem to find the right words. I think I like him, a lot.

We stare at each other, gathering every detail about the other and storing it away for the lonely days that are sure to come.

Five minutes later the rusty old bus screeches to a stop in front of my truck. Something in me just died. I was hoping that he didn't have to go to war but I knew there was no way to escape the draft. I feel crushed.

Before he leaves I give him another kiss. I try to deliver as much love as I can through that kiss. I might not see him soon (again). I want him to leave with a good memory. I hope he thinks my kiss is a good memory.

He kisses me back and finally he gets up and grabs his bag out of the trunk. I stare momentarily. Then I'm running to him. He's on the bus, he might even see me but I want him to know I care.

I run along the side walk and try to grab his attention by frantically waving my arms around. Through the window I see him say something to the driver. The bus slows to a stop and he rushes out. We crash into each other and hold each other tight. He kisses me, for what feels like an eternity.

I'm barely aware of the angry bus driver scolding Percy for holding up his routes. I ignore him but Percy pulls away.

"Goodbye, Annabeth." he says sweetly.

"Goodbye, Percy." I answer back and then he's climbing into the bus again.

As the bus slows to turn the corner Percy opens his window and yells, "I will see you again!" Then he's gone. For real.

I stand on the curb for a long while.

_How can you be so stupid! Your setting yourself up for defeat. How can you love him, you don't even know him!_ Keeps playing over and over in my head.

I don't know where Percy will be so he's going to have to send a letter first. I hope he does soon. I just might die being here all alone.

For the first time I feel utterly lonely.

**I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
A soldier's coming home**

**Annabeth POV**

I feel wasted ( **A/N~ **not drunk ). I've spent two hours curled up under my covers crying about a boy who's away at war. My hot tears still roll down my dampen cheeks.

My parents ( well, my dad and step mom ) asked where I was and I told them how I met Percy and we talked on the pier and how he's going to war. I didn't say anything about our kisses or the aching I feel for him, but they seem to catch on anyway.

"Your too young for him, it's not worth getting worked up over. He's gone and you have plenty of friends here." My step mom said. Her tone was menacing. She only uses it when she wants to get her point across. I respect my parents but this time I have to admit that they are completely clueless. I have a connection with Percy that I haven't felt with anyone else, and they expect me to forget about him like yesterday's trash.

After that I excused myself to my room and cried.

**3 WEEKS LATER**

No letter from Percy...yet. I still have faith in him. I know he'll write me, he probably already has, and if not, he's probably busy training. Yeah, that's it. Training.

I don't think a letter will help my case, though.

I want Percy to love me like I love him. The longer we've been apart the more I ache and yearn for his presence. A letter would be nice but I want him. I want his love.

**2 DAYS LATER**

Everyday I check the mail. So far there's been nothing but I have a good feeling about today. I can't explain it. It's almost like I know his letter is in the bundle of newspapers and bills that are meant for my parents. I fantasize that he'll write that the army didn't find any use for him and he was coming home.

**So the letters came from an army camp**  
**In California then Vietnam**  
**And he told her of his heart**  
**It might be love and all of the things he was so scared of**  
**He said when it's getting kinda rough over here**  
**I think of that day sittin' down at the pier**  
**And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile**  
**Don't worry but I won't be able to write for awhile**

**Annabeth POV**

Percy's letter wasn't in the mail but sometime around noon a rusted, old van pulled up and dropped off dozens of letters from an army camp, and sure enough, there was one with my name on it. I feel excitement bubble up inside me.

When I reach house I can feel my hands shaking. I don't know if it's from excitement or nerves.

Argh! Why does Percy do this to me?

I run up the front steps and whip open the door. Forgetting to close it, I run to my room and lock the door. Hoping to read this letter in private.

My room is simple. Gray walls, white vanity stand, gray bed stand with a black and white polka dot bed spread, and one wall dedicated to the many books I read, even with my slight case of dyslexia.

I collapse on my bed and stare at the wrinkled letter. On the front it has the army camp's address in the top, left corner and mine in the center. The stamp is the american flag waving in the wind. I inhale the musty smell of the letter and pretend it's Percy sitting with me on my bed. The fantasy is short-lived when I hear my step-mom's muffled voice from behind my door. She might have tried to open my door but I didn't notice.

"Annabeth," she calls from behind my door. She's a very kind person but she doesn't understand me. She agrees with everything my father says and my brothers can talk her into anything, but we always have trouble getting along. My father says I'm too stubborn to let her into my life, but the real reason I don't try to get along with her is because I don't want someone to take the spot of my mother.

"Annabeth, I know you want to hear back from Percy but you should at least shut the front door. you're letting in a draft." she says. Her and my father don't know that I received the letter, and I plan to keep it that way. I want this to be special. Something for me and Percy.

"Alright" I reply, trying to make my voice appear sad but it's hard when I have a letter from Percy.

I wait untill I hear the faint sound of her footsteps walking away untill I rip open the letter. The envelope I had moments ago cherished now lay in pieces all over my bed.

I finger the letter gently, afraid I'm imagining the piece of paper folded in thirds.

Curiosity wins and I begin to open the letter. I see his jerky handwriting spread out all over the page and eagerly start to read.

_"Dear Annabeth,_

_I am sorry this has taken so long. I have a small case of dyslexia, so I apologize in advance for misspellings and for how long it might take me to write back. Every second of free time I have is spent trying to write this letter to you."_

I can already feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I've been so selfish. I all could think about for the past month is why Percy hasn't written me, when he's been going through army camp. I'm such an idiot.

I decide to keep reading even though I'll probably end up feeling guilty.

_"I wish I could be with you. Camp is exhasting,"_

I smile at his grammar mistake, and continue reading.

_"The people are harsh and mean. Usually I'm the one who has to stand up to bullies but here, everyone's a bully. I'm the only on who doesn't push other guys around or get in fight over a bunk. I'm the only **real **person, Annabeth. No one else cares about anything. They're all gruff and just so mean! I wish people who were gentle and kind. People like you. I mis you a lot. And I hope this isn't too sudden but I think I really like you."_

I don't want to admit it, but that made my heart drop. I know it's crazy but I think I, no I can't possibly, love him? Sighing, as a battle rages in my head.

_"Scratch that, Annabeth, I...I love you."_

My heart leaps. I can't comprehend anything. I stare blankly at the page. My eyes scan over those three words.

I can't say how long I'd been there, but the sound of my step-mom's voice wakes me from my daze.

My step mom yells at me to clear off the table for dinner.

"Alright!" I call. Lazily I drag myself up and wander down stairs to the kitchen. For the rest of the day I am floating.

After dinner I finish reading the letter. He tells my of his heart and how much he loves me. My heart leaps higher and higher at each word. He writes about that day on the pier and all the things he'd wished he'd said and my tears fall silently down my cheeks. I know for certain that I love him. Isn't that crazy? I **_love _**him. Finally the letter came to an end.

"_Don't worry, I'll be alright._

_Love,_

_Percy"_

Still crying I refold the letter and tuck it under my pillow. That night I dream of the day on the pier, and this time Percy doesn't have to leave.

**One Friday night at a football game**  
**The Lord's Prayer said and the Anthem sang**  
**A man said folks would you bow your heads**  
**For a list of local Vietnam dead**

I sit in the stands, acting like I'm watching the game. Our team has never lost and the opposing team hasn't won, so there's really no use. Instead I dream of Percy. His messy raven hair and irresistable emerald eyes. I long to see him. It's been over three months since that day on the pier and I received 6 letters in all. In the last one he said he wouldn't be able to write for a while. That scared me. I eagerly awaited his letters every two weeks and its going on four weeks since his last one.

Lost in thought, I barelt register the fans jumping up and cheering as our team scores right before the half time buzzer. We now have 35 and they have 0.

As soon as the cheers die down a man walks out into the center of the field. Behind him are two military officers. I don't know what's coming, but my heart drops and my palms grow sweaty. I know this has something to do with Percy and I don't like it.

The man begins to speak, "Folks, would you bow your heads for a list of local Vietnam dead."

As soon as those last words leave his mouth I am standing up and running. I feel very exposed. Everyone is sitting silently bowing their heads and I am leaving. I see a few people glance up at me but I try to ignore them. I need to get out of there.

**Crying all alone under the stands  
Was a piccolo player in the marching band  
And one name read but nobody really cared  
But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair  
**

Somehow I ended up under the stands. The constant noise of the fans drowns out my sobbing and I cling to my piccolo as I'm hit with hurricanes of grief and sorrow.

I hadn't stayed long enough to see the man as he read Percy's name but I could hear it, even over the noise of the people in the stands, and it hurt so bad. My whole body ached with the loss him and I only hurt more when I think of all those people who so easily bowed their head then simply forgot about that little name and went right back to cheering on the football team.

The same self-centered jerks that Percy would fight to protect the underdogs, but they never got in trouble.

And no even noticed the girl with the bow in her hair as she sobbed the whole night through.

**A/N~ Finally finished! I'm sorry it's really sad. I know that I hate sad story endings but I got this idea a long time ago and I just started to write it. It's my first song/fan fic and I thought I did alright. Review if you have any corrections or advice. And if you did like this story I would suggest reading Mary Tillman's book The Letter, it's a really good book and I highly recommend it. Have a nice day!**

**~crazybooklover99**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N~Hey** guys! So I got a few reviews about how it was horrible that I killed Percy and that got me thinking, why not post another chapter so they don't hate me? So, by popular demand, I bring you...{insert dramatic drumroll}... CHAPTER TWO!**

**{And if you're smart you'll probably realize that you can't have a Percabeth story without Percy...*wink wink*}**

**Hope you enjoy this next chapter! Hopefully there'll be more to come!**

* * *

**{hehe, I just figured out how to get that line to work! I'm so proud of myself!}**

**Annabeth POV~**

My life is slowly dissolving to

absolutely

...

nothing.

After that day the strange man announced Percy's death to a multitude of uncaring people my life has been slipping away for my grip, but every now and then I get a wave of emotion, something that has become foreign to me, that wenches my soul from me all over again.

But no one understands, my step mother pretends to feel compassion for me but I hear the hushed whispers at night when I should be asleep but at night the darkness terrorizes me. I can't help but remember Percy every night.

If I do happen to let myself succumb to sleep, I end up terrified all over again.

My dreams involve losing Percy over and over again. Each time more gut wrenching then the next. And each time I wake up alone in the world, with tearing streaming down my face.

My social life is as active as a Stegosaurus. Which, if you weren't aware, is extinct.

I have become to care less and less about the opinions of others. There is only one opinion that matters to me and that person is dead.

I have started to wear my glasses all the time **{ A/N~ sorry to interrupt but, I always imagined Annabeth with glasses when she looks over data and pieces together plans, so if she does or doesn't, she will have glasses in my story} **I hear the whispered comments about me. About how different I look and where did the old Annabeth go? Or my favorite, Who died and made her so weird?

Yup, people actually say that. They are so stupid that they think whispering something will prevent my ears from picking up every word they say. I can't wait to graduate.

1 more month

**Percy POV~**

**{A/N~Yup he's alive! :D}**

_Annabeth,_

_It's me, I'm alive. I can't say in what condition, but I'm still functioning. My regiment was ambushed last week and I was left the only survivor. During the ambush we were bombed, So if you got message I was dead, I'm not. I'm on my way to the nearest American camp, where I can hopefully find refuge. If you receive this letter that means I'm ok. I will return shortly, I hope. I'm running out of ink but Annabeth I will return, don't lose hope. I love you, Annabeth, I really do._

_Sincerly,_

_Percy_

**_Annabeth POV~_**

"ANNABETH! LUKE'S HERE!" My step-mom screams. She loves Luke and praises him every chance she gets. She also pesters me to hang out with "my old friend". Some friend he was. It took me a while but once I met Percy _for real _I realised the type of person he really was. A self-righteous idiot, who thinks he's all high and mighty because he can throw a football. I can't believe I thought I liked him.

Begrudgingly I slide off of my bed, and follow the sound of their muffled voices. I rarely leave my room unless I have to. For Luke's visit I don't _have _to, but I know that if I refuse I'll get a stern lecture from my step-mom, and once she convinces him, my dad will lecture me too. Plus, I'm curious as to why he's showing up now. Since the Percy incident I haven't heard a word of comfort from him, not one. And he has the nerve to show up now?

I trudge down the stairs. As I near the last few steps I can hear their muffled voices more clearly.

"_She hasn't left her bed for months. I don't know what to do anymore."_ I hear the hushed tone my step-mom uses.

_"Oh_", comes his reply. I can tell he's faking empathy for me.

I finish coming down the stairs and show myself to them.

Luke looks shocked.

I expected this. Since he refuses to have anything to do with me at school, he hasn't seen me since that night at the football game. I have changed significantly. I don't care how my hair looks or if my outfit matches. Clothes have become items to conceal me, not make me noticable. And I have started to wear my glasses all the time now.

"Hey," I mumble. I don't try to start any conversation because he was the one who came to see me, and I would expect he has something to say.

"H-Hey" he finally choked, after staring at me for a few long moments.

"So, what's this all about, because I have other things to do." I went on. Hoping he'd give up and leave me alone.

"I, uh, wanted to let you know. . ." he started but before he could finish my twin brothers tackled him.

"LUKE!" They screamed simultaneously. Somehow they managed to tackle him to the floor, and continued their assault from there.

I watched as they tumbled and rolled in the living room. My step-mom did too. I guess we were both in awe that my two brothers could take on the star quarterback.

At some point my step-mom realised that Luke was defenseless against my brothers and ordered them to go to their room untill she calls for them.

I was disappointed to see them leave. It was very entertaining to watch, and delayed whatever he was going to tell me.

But in the end, I would have to talk to him anyway so I offered my hand and helped the poor guy up.

He took my out stretched hand and I pulled him up. He smoothed out his preppy clothes and exhaled a breath he must have held in.

He looked me straight in the eyes, and kissed me.

It was no friendly kiss either it was a strong, bold kiss full of passion. I immediately pulled away.

My eyes ran over his eased composure. How could he do that? He knew full well what I went through and he kissed me! He _kissed _me!

I hate him! He...he, he's a jerk and now I have to live with myself knowing that his lips touched mine. I couldn't stay in this room any longer. Anger boiled up within me and I knew that if I didn't leave soon he'd be in a much worse condition then the boys had left him.

Not releasing my full anger on him. I slapped him hard across the face.

"You had no right to do that!" I scream before I run up the stairs and lock myself in my room.

Hot tears spill down my face. I wish Percy was here. I wish he was the one who had kissed me, not Luke.

I hate that if by some miracle Percy was still alive I would have to face him and know that a kiss was stolen from Luke. He doesn't like me! He doesn't talk to me at school, he actually avoids me, and nothing has changed, so why does he decide that he can kiss me?

Soon my pillow is sopping wet and my whole body aches. I want someone to love me. I want Percy.

* * *

**Percy POV~**

After the ambush my only desire is to get back to Annabeth. The scribbled note I had written is still resting in my back pocket. I can see the American flag, indicating it's indeed an American camp. I tug my dog tags out from under my camouflage uniform and fumble with them. I know this camp. It's Luke Castilian father's. He's a military general, and a brutal one. Ill be lucky if he lets me in, and even luckier if he agrees to mail this letter to Annabeth.

I'm nearing the front gates now and I can feel exhaustion trying to drag me to sleep, but I refuse to sleep untill I'm safe inside the camp and my letter is on its way to Annabeth.

The guard at the front gates notices me and mumbles something into his walkie-talkie. Soon three more armed guards appear and I can see a general's Jeep picking up dust as it makes its way to the gates too. No doubt holding Mr. Castilian himself.

I'm at the gates now, and four guns are pointed at my person. It makes me nervous. Even though we are trained never to shoot unless told, I can't help but image that just one slip of a finger can cause my death.

"State you name," the first guard orders.

"Jackson" I reply, my throat is painfully dry and my voice sounds cracked and broken.

"Number"

"24601" Even small replies hurt my throat. **(A/N~ Les Mis reference there, hehe)**

"Where is your regiment?"

"Ambushed, I'm the only survivor as far as I know"

The guard turns his attention from me to the Jeep. General Castilian gets out and pointedly glares at me.

"General?" the guard asks. My stomach twists. I know my fate lies in his hands and he never liked me, but he did like my mother. I hope he remmbers her and grants me to return, or at least to stay with him.

"Get him a hot meal and put him in tent 008, he needs rest, I'll discuss his. . .occurrence, later."

My heart dropped. I was hoping to speak with him right away and arrange to see my mom and Annabeth, but obviously he has other plans.

**~A few hours later~**

When I awake I'm alone in the tent. It turns out I was. indeed starving, and completely exhausted. I gulped down the meal and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

Now I'm well rested and most of my strength has returned. I ease my sore muscles out of the cot and pace around the tent a few times, trying to decider my next course of action. I stretch my muscles a few times and decide to seek out General Castilian. It's about time I speak with him. His power scares me. He could easily kill me. I bet my loved ones have already received an MIA letter. My heart cracks as I think of Annabeth. She's strong but I know what her home life is like. She didn't have to tell me, I already knew. Let's just say it wasn't a total coincidence that I went to the café that day.

Before I leave my tent I let myself dwell on Annabeth. Her soft princess curls and stormy eyes. Eyes that hold so much knowledge and love.

Her image fills my senses, the soft touch of lips when we first kissed, and the harsh desperate passion of our last. Our moments were so brief, but they keep my going, because one things for sure, I will see Annabeth again.

I hear voices outside my tent. It's General Castilian and the guard from before, who I learned is Officer Cane.

"Once he is awake send him to me and I will begin to arrange for him to go home, I don't need another mouth to feed,plus he's poor mother must be in distress.

The invisible weight I had carried on my shoulders since the ambush, was lifted at his words. I was right to think he would spare me for my mom's sake, and I'm 100% sure sending me home has nothing to do with me.

I hear his footsteps fade away and wait for a few more moments untill I step out of the tent, coming face to face with Officer Cane.

"Cane" I address, with a brief nod.

"Jackson" he replies, mirroring my motion.

"The General would like to see you now, his cabin is past the kitchen and to the left, it shouldnt be too hard to find."

"Thank you" I reply, and begin walking away. It's hard not to smile from ear to ear because I know that soon I'll be heading home.

I reach the cabin shortly and knock on the door three times.

General Castilian opens the door and motions for me to enter. The cabin is well furnished, with plush leather couches and many decorative animal hides and heads.

"Persius, your mother and I have known each other a long time and I have decided that it'd be best if you returned to her. The MIA letters have been sent to all the families of those in your regiment and indeed you are the only survivor. You have gotten a real taste fo what war is and I have already made arrangements for you to be deployed back to your home in three days time."

I was surprised when he used my real name. No one but my mom called me that anymore, but I was even more surprised that it was already arranged for me to leave. I stood there for a minute trying to sort out my thoughts. It would take a day of traveling through Vietnam to get to the boat, and 4 or 5 days to get back to America and a days travel in an airplane to get to my house. So about a week of traveling. General Castilian has been surprisingly giving and I feel a bit guilty asking him another favor but I have to get this letter to Annabeth. I won't leave for another 3 days, and if he sends the letter by telegraph he could give it to Luke (as much as that disgusts me) he could give it to Annabeth.

He notices my hesitation and counters "That is, if you want to stay that can also be arranged. . ."

"Oh, no, that is great, thank you. I just, I need you to telegraph a letter for your son to give to Annabeth Chase. I feel bad asking for more, but it is important she knows I'm alive."

General Castilian's face relaxes and he looks almost relieved. I guess he wants me gone more than I thought.

"Is that all?" he asks.

"Yes, thank you so much, I am forever in your debt." I say graciously.

"Alright, if you have your letter I'll telegraph it to my home right away."

I tug the letter out of my pocket and had it to him. He takes it and places it in a small room that resembles an office.

'You are free to go, Jackson." he says, opening the door. I quickly leave and head back to my tent, not even trying to hide my smile anymore. _Annabeth, here I come._

* * *

**Luke POV (Before he goes to Annabeth's house)**

"Luke, I am sending a telegraph of a letter from Percy Jackson. You are to deliver it to Annabeth Chase immediately." My fathers gruff voice says through the phone.

"I'll see to it Father," I reply, not daring to tell my father what Annabeth is like now.

"Good, but I also want you to kiss her."

I know what refusing Father does, but I simply can't help it. ''Kiss her?" I ask incredulously.

"Yes, I know how much Percy cares for her and I can't imagine a girl like herself could feel much for him, I need you to make her like you again, by kissing her."

"Father you don't understand, Annabeth does feel for him, very much I'm afraid and she hardly cares for me, maybe she did before but not anymore, I don't think kissing her will change any of that."

"I do understand, listen here boy, I don't care what you think, you will deliver the letter after you kiss her and when Percy returns in a week, she'll be wrapped up in you again."

My father is insane! The only thing kissing her will do is agitate her, I have seen her anger before and I don't want it pointed toward me. Plus, if there's a letter from Percy it will give her hope and she'll be happy again and when he arrives she'll be wrapped up in him. My father is too blinded by pride to understand this. Although kissing Annabeth will get her anger I'd rather suffer her tantrum or whatever will happen when I steal a kiss then what will happen to me if I don't. My father's temper is way worse than Annabeth's.

My Father's line is silent as he waits for my response. I pause, then finally give in "Alright I'll deliver the letter, . . .and kiss her."

"Very good, Luke. You make me proud." he says, then he hangs up.

I run through the house and find Percy's letter waiting in the telegraph.

I might as well get this over with now.

I grab the keys to my car and head towards Annabeth's house.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV~ (After Luke kisses her)**

I can tell Luke is standing outside my door. That's why I make no attempt to open it or acknowledge it in any way, instead I pull out Percy's letter and re-read "_Stratch that, I. . .I love, Annabeth"_ Over and over untill I have the way he curves his S's and slightly slants his I's memorized.

_Oh Percy, I'm so so sorry._

Behind the door I hear Luke sigh, then a slip of paper slides from under my door. "It's from Percy." Is all he says before he trudges down the stairs.

I glance at the paper. Wondering whether to trust Luke. For all I know he could have written it. Plus, Percy's dead. Isn't he?

My treacherous heart begs me to look at it anyways so I do.

The paper is a crisp white, not something Percy would have sent. But as I flip the paper over I can tell that it is indeed from Percy. All the I's are slightly slanted and the S's are curved in a way only Percy could have wrote.

It's a telegraph.

But why would Luke have it?

Luke's dad is in the military. He must have found it before Percy. . .died.

I press the paper against my chest, and a tear gently slides down my face.

I take a deep breath and release it. Then I slowly pull the paper away from me.

And begin to read it.

_Annabeth,_

_It's me, I'm alive. _

Alive?! Percy, alive? Hope swells in my heart and tears of happiness stream down my face. He's alive! I read the rest of the letter

_I can't say in what condition, but I'm still functioning. My regiment was ambushed last week and I was left the only survivor. During the ambush we were bombed, So if you got message I was dead, I'm not. I'm on my way to the nearest American camp, where I can hopefully find refuge. If you receive this letter that means I'm ok. I will return shortly, I hope. I'm running out of ink but Annabeth, I will return, don't lose hope. I love you, Annabeth, I really do._

_Sincerly,_

_Percy_

I pull the letter back to my chest and wrinkle it a bit. My Percy is alive!

As I begin to re-read the letter I notice someone else's scribbled handwriting on the bottom of the page.

_Percy will be deployed from Vietnam in three days time, from then it will take ruffly about a week untill he returns._

_Luke_

Although I'm happy to hear he'll arrive in a week and a few days, my heart sinks as I think of Luke's eyes prying over the words of Percy's letter. My words.

* * *

The next few days seem to be in slow motion. All I want is for Percy to be back and to feel his strong arms around me. I want to feel his soft lips crash against mine. I want to feel happy again. Actually happy. Not 'sun's shining, birds chirping' happy, but delirious with bliss.

But unfortunately time didn't fly. I still had 4 days left.

Four. Long. Days.

Since I'd received Percy's letter I'd informed my dad that I would be eagerly awaiting him and if it was nessicary, skip school to see him.

Only two more weeks of that.

My dad was hesitant to give m permission. He said I was too young to feel so strongly for this boy. To say the least I was mad. He had no right to tell me how I feel or how I should feel. But after much consideration, sulking in my room, I realised he was just being my dad, and he seemed to realise that too because after a day he came to apologize and granted me permission to not only see Percy but to miss school as well.

I was thrilled.

Just four more days...

* * *

Percy's mom called, she said Percy was excited to see me and that his bus is scheduled to arrive at 11:00. Today.

After the phone call I was slammed with a potpourri of emotions. Exhilaration, nervousness, relief, anxiety, and just overwhelming joy.

I would see Percy. My Percy.

**A/N~ Aha! Cliffy! Sorry guys, I've had a lot of stuff going on lately (if you want the details PM me) so it seems like I have abandoned my stories, which I haven't, but I did finally come around to updating this one and can't wait for the next update, I just need to sort out a few details about Percy and Annabeth's reunion. So ya, stayed tuned! Have a great weekend!**

**~crazybooklover99**

**{Oh, btw, I know Luke and his father's last name is spelled wrong, sorry about that}**


End file.
